This invention pertains to an orthodontic traction hook, and more particularly to such a hook which may be mounted conveniently and removably on posts in a conventional orthodontic bracket.
There are many applications in the practice of orthodontics, such as in so-called Class II and Class III traction conditions, where it is desirable and necessary to have hooks properly placed on other hardware present in a patient's mouth.
In the past, such hooks, which may only be required for limited periods of times, have been provided in a number of different ways that have not been entirely convenient. For example, specialized brackets are available which come permanently equipped with a projecting hook. Once such a bracket is mounted on a tooth, the hook remains, essentially, permanently in place, although its use may only be required for a limited time period during orthodontic treatment. Other kinds of hook devices are available which are prepared for tieing onto posts in a bracket and/or onto an in-place archwire. Mounting of these devices is expensive and time consuming, as is demounting when they are no longer required. Other techniques have included the soldering of hooks directly onto an archwire, as well as the bending or preforming of an archwire to have a hook-like protuberance. These approaches, as with the first one mentioned above, essentially result in a permanently present hook as long as the respective archwire is in place. Removal requires deligating of the particular archwire, removal, and replacement with a new one.
Another problem arises because of certain significant improvements in modern archwire materials. For instance, now widely available and often used titanium-based wires are literally impossible to attach to by soldering. Also, because of their extremely strong memory characteristics, they cannot successfully be bent sharply to form hooks.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a traction-hook device which obviates the handling difficulties, expenses and inconveniences which attend prior art devices and systems.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a unique traction-hook device, configurable in a plurality of specific shapes, which is adapted for quick and easy removable attachment to posts in conventionally available orthodontic brackets.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the same is adapted for removable attachment to at least a pair of the usual outwardly projecting posts in an orthodontic bracket, and more specifically, beneath the usual flanges in such posts which define inwardly facing, spaced channels. To this end, the device of the invention, in its preferred embodiment, includes: a pair of spaced, interconnected legs that are constructed for releasable securement in such posts' channels, with each leg disposed in a different channel; and a projection joined to these legs which is adapted to accommodate connection thereto, by hooking, of an orthodontic traction-applying instrumentality, such as a conventional orthodontic elastomer.
As will become apparent from the description below of various embodiments of the invention, a number of different shapes can be employed with desired, hook-like projections extending, selectively, in different predetermined directions relative to the respective brackets on which they are mounted.
The unique advantages offered by the invention will become immediately apparent. For example, a device made in accordance with the invention may easily and rapidly be installed on any desired bracket in a person's mouth, with or without an archwire being in place. Consequently, it offers an extremely convenient approach to the selective placement of hooks when and where desired, without placement and removal operations requiring time-consuming tieing in place, expensive soldering or welding, and/or removal of an archwire.
Various other objects and advantages which are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.